


New home

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam had a pet kraken?, Adam is a sea siren, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gansey is Captain of the ship, M/M, Ronan is a pain in the neck (what else is new)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Adam is a sea siren but he's also half human. his mother was queen of all the sirens and his father was the most terrible man in all of the seven seas, the most cruel and dangerous. Captain Robert Parrish was Adam's father, but he killed the siren queen after finding out that she was a fish and not entirely human. Adam was tortured for years until he finally had enough and escaped his father's clutches. days later he's caught in a net and he finds himself with some friends. Adam has fallen in love with a beautiful and dangerous looking pirate named Ronan, but Ronan doesn't trust him and it's all the stupid bird's fault. will Ronan learn to trust Adam or will he loathe him forever? Adam is determined to try to get Ronan's bird to trust him but it doesn't help when Adam's father shows up weeks later on land.





	New home

Adam felt weak, he was exhausted but he needed to keep swimming even though it hurt or else his father would find him and kill him. Adam was a sea siren, at least the only one that was a boy. His mother was queen of the sea sirens and his father… was a pirate, an abusive one at that. Adam learned at a very young age that all pirates were mean, cruel, nasty, and they only cared about themselves. Adam’s father, Captain Robert Parrish, had beat him so many times Adam needed to get away from him or else he would die. Adam’s arm-fins had been burned badly to the point where they had holes in them, Adam’s tail had scars from his father’s blade, and his back fin had been sliced off when he was fourteen. It had hurt like hell and he cursed in his mother’s sea language, which was a sound that was like a quiet scream coming from a dolphin. And another thing that made his journey even more difficult was the lack of a tail fin, Captain Robert Parrish had sliced it off when Adam was ten. Adam had been swimming for at least five days straight now and he was getting tired. He wasn’t looking where he was going and suddenly he was caught in a net along with some seaweed. He tried wriggling free but it only made him even more trapped, the net was rising out of the water but it kept struggling because Adam was struggling against it. He didn’t want to be captured, he wanted to swim away, he wanted to be free, but of course that wouldn’t happen. Adam gave up with the ropes and stopped struggling. The net started to lower to the floor of the ship and Adam just wanted them to get it over with and kill him or torture him. 

“Captain! Come look, I think it’s some type of an electric eel!” someone shouted. 

“Don’t touch it! Bring it to the tank below deck!” someone shouted back, Adam guessed it was the captain of the ship. A few of the ship’s crew members lifted the net onto a wooden board and they carried him to the tank below deck just as they were instructed. Seaweed was acting like cuffs, they wouldn’t let his hands go but he finally managed to get them untangled before the crew members dumped him into the tank. The first thing he noticed about the tank was that it was like a huge aquarium filled with huge rocks and handmade caves, Adam ducked into one before the crew members or the captain got a good look at him. 

“What was that? It wasn’t big enough to be an electric eel!” a girl’s voice exclaimed. 

“Ooh! Do you think we caught a new species of fish!” a guy’s voice wondered with excitement. 

“Shut the fuck up, it was probably one of those really fucking fast fish that get fucking damn scared easily” another said gruffly. Adam loved the sound of the gruff one’s voice, it sounded dangerous but kind at the same time. He wanted to know who the owner of the voice was. Adam peered out a little then swam behind one of the big coral beds that were by the rocks. 

“Woah, did you see that? Whatever this thing is it’s fast!” someone said cheerily. 

“Now Noah don’t raise your voice so high, you’ll scare it” the guy, Adam guessed was the captain, scolded. 

“Sorry, but it just seems really cool!” the one named Noah said, a bit quieter now. Adam peered through a hole in the coral and saw them. There were six boys and two girls, Adam like the guy with the buzz cut, it made him look dangerous. Adam was instantly attracted to the buzz cut guy, sure he looked dangerous but Adam got a vibe from him that wasn’t dangerous, it was just broken. Adam saw his aurora glow dimly, it was there, but it looked damaged and sad. Adam wanted to know why. He peered out a little from behind the coral to see them a bit better,they  were still chattering about what Adam might be so Adam had the advantage of the moment. Buzz cut was beautiful, no he was stunning. Adam wanted to be closer to him. He started to swim out from his hiding place and headed towards buzz cut. The chattering quieted then it stopped completely when Adam was right in front of buzz cut. Buzz cuts eyes widened when he saw Adam in front of him. Adam wanted to touch him, he wanted to feel his hair under his hand, Adam wanted to gently touch his face because it was so beautiful. Adam put his hands up against the glass screen separating him and the people staring back at him. Then his wounds from his father started to hurt, it was so painful that he hissed in agony, the water was salt water, how could the be so stupid! He swam to the top of the tank and tried to jump out but his wounds were so painful he almost didn’t make it. 

“Quick before he jumps out! Put the lid on!” the captain said but it was too late he was already out of the tank. 

“ Fanculo!” he screeched once he was out and put a hand over his wound to stop the bleeding. 

“Did it just curse?” a tall guy resembling buzz cut asked. 

“Whatever he just said it doesn’t matter, get him back into the tank before he dies!” the captain shouts at them. 

“non c'è modo! per favore non rimettermi lì! Non posso guarire in acqua salata!” Adam begged. 

“What did he just say?” Noah asked with concern. 

“He’s speaking latin, I’ll translate. Now, what the hell did you say?” buzz cut demanded. 

“non c'è modo! per favore non rimettermi lì! Non posso guarire in acqua salata!” he said slower, Adam didn’t want to reveal to them that he was half human and could speak their language. 

“He says that he won’t be able to heal in salt water, it’ll kill him.” buzz cut translates. It wasn’t exactly what Adam said but it was close. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, please forgive me. Why don’t we move him to a bathtub in an extra cabin?” the captain says, buzz cut and Noah take the board that they used before and helps Adam onto it so they can carry him to the cabin. Once Adam was in the freshwater he immediately fell asleep. His dreams were more like nightmares straight from hell. He felt like he had been experimented on and people were stitching him up. Adam’s eyes flew open and he gasped for breath, he was terrified, he couldn’t remember where he was. Adam surveyed the room, he was in a tub of freshwater, his wounds were healing really fast now they just look like pink scars. He heard someone shuffling around outside, he was scared. Adam started to have a panic attack right then and there. Adam looked down at his tail and saw that it separated into legs. He was part human so it was only natural that he became human on land. He looked at the strange little stubs on his foot, he tried to remember what they were called. Toes… they were called toes. Adam tried to get up but he wasn’t use to having legs so the first thing that he did was fall face first onto the floor with a loud, THUNK! He heard footsteps running to his cabin and they stopped right outside the door. One of the girls that he’d seen a little before he fell asleep was the first one through the door, she was short with choppy hair with home made clothes. Everyone filed in after her. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“quid tibi de his quae ambulatis?” he said trying to get up and walk but ultimately failing. Buzz cut laughed. 

“What’d he say Ronan?” Noah asked. 

“He’s wondering how we can walk on our legs without falling” buzz cut informed them with a dangerously sharp smile. Adam thought about buzz cuts name, Ronan. It was beautiful, just like his eyes. The short girl helped Adam to his feet while trying to support his weight. He didn’t want to crush the small girl so he tried to support some of his weight on his feet. 

“He’s not even heavy, do you think he’d let me give him a piggyback ride?” she asked Ronan. Adam was horrified at the thought of hanging onto the girl’s back trying to carry him piggyback style. 

“I don’t think he does Sargent” Ronan says and looks to Adam then back at the small woman named Sargent. Sargent looked at Adam and her face turned from excited to sad and filled with sympathy then set him in a chair. Suddenly a huge raven flew into the room making Adam jump and crawl behind the chair. He and birds did not have a good history, especially if they were ravens. The dark bird sat on Ronan’s shoulder and he stroked it’s feathers. Adam did not want to be anywhere near that bird, but the raven seemed to have different ideas because it leaped off of Ronan’s shoulder and dove straight for Adam. Adam held his arms up instinctively as the bird descended upon him. 

“ _ Kerah!” _ it screeched

“Chainsaw! Ronan, control your bird!” a the tall guy that seemed to look like an older version of Ronan scolded as he got between the Raven and Adam. 

“Hey I can’t help it if she doesn’t trust him! Besides if she doesn’t trust him then I don’t trust him” Ronan said while spitting venom within his voice. Adam felt empty at those words, he liked Ronan but Ronan didn’t trust him. There was no hope in trying to be Ronan’s friend if Ronan didn’t trust him and it was all that stupid birds fault! Adam felt like crying, he hung his head like a wilted flower and hugged his knees to his chest but didn’t cry. 

“Ronan Lynch!” the captain scolded, “I suggest you apologise to him, just look! Now he probably doesn’t like us!” 

“Like I fucking care! You deal with it, I’m not going to translate anything he says from this point forward. Chainsaw doesn’t trust him and she’s always been right about every threat. Besides, have you seen his scars?” Ronan snapped and glared at Adam then looked away and stormed out. Adam never felt so unloved by anyone else except his father, but now he was going to be kicked off the ship once they figure out who his father was. 

“I’m very sorry about Ronan’s actions, he’s been relying on that bird too much. Please accept our deepest apologies” the captain offered. Everyone in the room had an apologetic look on their faces. Adam felt a little guilty for not talking in a human tongue when he got here, it was only fair that they knew. 

“It’s… alright, birds and I have never had a good history, especially if it’s ravens. I hate ravens, they think they own land and air. The only place they let us fish go is in water, they think they’re our overlords. But I’m willing to… try to get along with Ronan’s bird if it means he and I can be friends” Adam explained and tried to get up but ultimately failed. 

“If you could speak english why didn’t you do so a few days ago when you got here?” the captain asked while helping Adam onto the chair. He'd been here a few days? no wonder he felt so rested and awake.

“I was afraid. I know that sounds pathetic but I was, I understand if you don’t want me on the ship. I can just leave, that is if these confounded legs will let me” Adam informed them. 

“No, we want you here, we understand that you were afraid. It’s not pathetic that you were in fear of us, you don’t need to feel like you’re unwanted here.” the captain said kindly, the others nodded. Adam smiled softly at them. 

“I’ve never had friends or people who actually… care about me. All I’ve ever gotten from anyone is anger and hatred, as you can probably see. I’ve only lived with my worst fear my entire life, he never showed me how to feel happy but… I think I feel that now. Thank you.” he told them while smiling sadly at them. 

“I’m sorry to hear that but who is this man, maybe we can talk some sense into him?” the taller older version of Ronan said sounding like a very strict mother hen. Adam paled at the thought of them meeting his father. 

“GANSEY! KRAKEN SIGHTED, GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE AND HELP!” Ronan’s voice said over the loudspeaker. Adam instantly jumped up. He tried to stay standing but stumbled a little then finally got used to walking and followed them up to the deck. Adam saw Ronan fighting the cranky kraken, it was pretty funny because the creature had just woken up. Plus what made it even funnier was that the kraken was Adam’s childhood pet. He thought he had lost sparky when he was little. 

“Sparky! Put Ronan down this instant! He is not a toy!” Adam yelled and wrestled with one of the kraken’s tentacles. Sparky put Ronan down and picked Adam up and squinted at him as if to see if it really was Adam. Sparky widened it’s eye and pulled Adam close to himself in a hug as it closed its eye. 

“What the hell?” he could hear Ronan shout. 

“Is this your friend?” the captain asked, Adam thinks his name is Gansey.

“Yeah, everyone this is Sparky, best and most kind Kraken in the entire seven seas” Adam introduced. 

“Cool! Hi Sparky I’m Noah and I love glitter!  Maybe we could do arts and crafts together!” Noah stated proudly with a hint of excitement. 

“I’m Blue” Sargent said, that must be her first name. 

“I’m not introducing myself to an overgrown octopus” Ronan grumbled. 

“Sparky this is Ronan, my pain in the neck brother. I’m Declan and this is our youngest brother Matthew” Ronan’s older brother said with his arm around a young boy who had blonde hair. 

“I’m Gansey, Captain of this ship” the captain stated proudly. 

“I’m Henry, the one with the most fashion sense” a guy with a cashmere pirate sweater on and shiny white sneakers along with tan jeans matching his sweater. 

“I’m Ashley, and I’m engaged to Declan” a blonde girl standing by Declan said happily. 

“”I’m sorry for not asking you earlier but… what’s your name?” Gansey asked sheepishly. 

“Adam, my name is Adam” he told them with a smile. Gansey smiled back. 


End file.
